a strange turn of events
by Becks101
Summary: what happens when a girl from england moves to france already knowing about lyoko and knowing how you fight in lyoko, and ready to help? oy ja uoc r&r first chapter really funny. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, this is my 2nd code lyoko fic and I hope you won't send xana after me when you find out the pairings! I just thought that a change would be nice! Be nice to me!_

It was a most glorious Saturday morning at kadiac, everyone was still asleep apart from jeremie .he had been working on this that and the other; he had lots of studying to do for various tests in science maths and history. These were end of topic tests that would give a level towards the final grade so he had to work hard. Then there was aelitas materialization. The gang had wanted to get her out of lyoko and away from xana. She had to put up with him for a long time, but at least they had managed to protect her. He looked at his alarm clock, it read 7:10am, and then he put his studying things down and sat at his computer.

"Aelita, can you hear me?"

When her face popped up on the screen, she looked puzzled.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" she asked.

"I stayed awake all night studying, and I wondered how you were"

"Never mind me, shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"Nah besides………"jeremie was abruptly silenced by a loud rasping grunting snore.

"What was that?" she grew more puzzled.

"Wait a minute aelita I'll go and check" he hadn't noticed that aelita was blushing.(a/n: why ,you'll find outgiggles)

Jeremie walked out into the corridor to see a door wide open. He knew it was odds and Ulrich's room. He walked in went over to Ulrich pulled the earplugs out of his ears and said "good morning Ulrich"

"good morn…. Yo jeremie what's up with the boxers?" he was crying from laughing, his boxers had "I heart aelita" on them.

"oh god " he grabbed odds sheet from him and covered up. It took odd at least a minute to realize that his sheet was missing. "hey!" odd said as he got up. There was a scream of laughter at odds boxers, they said on the front "chicks dig me" and on the back "because I'm cute" and they were bright purple.

"oh no" he said as he turned bright red. He grabbed Ulrich's sheet. There was an even louder scream of laughter at Ulrich's boxers.

" need to tell us a secret Ulrich?" odd said with a sly grin. Ulrich's were light pink and said " I'm not quiet, I just stare a lot at cute girls".

"Oh god". All of the boys had gone bright red with embarrassment and were pointing at each other with laughter, but that was only the beginning of the embarrassment. Yumi was in school early seeing the head teacher about a room of her own in kadiac, and with some luck he agreed to let her have a room, and within an hour she had all of her things in her room. I'll go and get the boys she thought. Wasn't she in for a surprise! Yumi was walking up the stairs when she heard huge amounts of laughter, and stopped with curiosity.

" hmmmmmmm I wonder……"

She started walking up the stairs again, and found out that it was coming from odds and Ulrich's room. Yumi snuck a glimpse from the side of the door. She shot up, rubbed her eyes and thought _did I just see right then?_

She looked again and that was when she went bright red and tried not to laugh herself. Yumi then stepped into the doorway and said " smile!"

Ulrich, odd, Jeremie turned round as yumi raised her camera, she took a picture and stood laughing into the doorframe. The boys stood stunned for a moment, then yelled " give us the camera!"

"you want the camera? If you can catch me, you can have it!" and yumi ran off giggling. They all speed dressed and came back out into the corridor.

"ok, what we'll do is try and find her"

" uhhh Ulrich? Any idea where she went? Because I haven't got a clue!" odd said.

Ulrich opened his mouth then shut it again, odd was right, how were they supposed to find her if the didn't have the faintest clue where she went?

While they were pondering, little did they know she was in jeremie's room watching them. Before she had a chance to run outside, they had heard her giggle. They all turned their heads to see hers poking out of jeremies room. Odd Ulrich and jeremie spun round and dashed into the room. From outside all you could hear was a few scuffles a tiny scream and then laughter. The scene in jeremies room looked like this; yumi was on the floor with Ulrich holding her legs, Jeremie holding her arms and odd sitting on top of her.

"get off get off" she said giggling

All three at once said "no"

But they all eventually got off her, because yumi offered to give the photo to mille and tamiya(sp?) it was only when the principle came in and said to them "follow me…."

_So guys….. What do you think? _


	2. Authors Note

Hi guys, I apologise for lack of updates, I have been busy with college and other stuff. My teachers keep on piling asignments on me, which is very annoying XD And I'm kinda busy at home as well so I have no way out of work. But, I might add an update soon depends on how I feel or if I'm not busy.

Love you all ^_^


End file.
